1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle kick stands, and more particularly to an auxiliary pad for attachment to the foot portion of a bicycle kickstand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common type of stand for a bicycle is the kickstand. The kickstand generally has a narrow rod projecting downward from the bicycle frame and having a portion bent to be parallel with the ground. The kickstand is generally movable from a raised position for use of the bicycle to a downwardly extending position to support the bicycle when not in use. When the bicycle is used on a concrete or asphalt surface or hard ground, the foot rod is sufficient to support the bicycle. However, in sandy and soft soil areas, the kickstand support will sink into the ground causing the bicycle to fall.
It has been known in the art to attach an auxiliary base or pad to the stand to provide a larger support base. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,387 to Maranell et al, a rigid plate in the general form of a rectangle is attached to the foot of a kickstand by a strap.
Huth, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,031, teaches a simple rectangular pad having a opening and slit in one corner which is carried on the bicycle by hooking to a cable or the like and is manually placed under the kickstand foot when used. Other approaches to the problem are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,835,508 to Wood et al; 3,955,829 to Bussler; and 3,970,330 to Norcross. Although the devices taught by the prior art may generally be helpful in solving the problem, the designs are such that significant additional weight or inconvenience is added. In some units, the cost to manufacture prevents marketing at a low price.
Therefore, there is a need for a low cost device for increasing the surface area of a bicycle kickstand foot rod which will fit a number of kickstands by varying size rods and which can be manufactured and sold at a low price.